Beyond Normal
by Missinde
Summary: Daisy's life was going pretty well for a plus size model. That was until she, along with other women who met the 'criteria', were taken and told that they would have to give up their life, future, to ensure that the rest of the world could live theirs. To whom was she being given to? Aliens. It had to be aliens, or as they preferred to be called, Predators.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Predator x Female Human OC, so if that makes you uncomfortable then this story isn't for you. Sorry! I was a little anxious about starting to write this story but I figured that since I started I might as well go for it. I am not really sure how this will go down, meaning this will be quite the adventure for you and me. The beginning will be a little rough but I hope you will hold through with me. Anyway, review so I know what you guys think! Plus reviews and/or PM's make me write faster! Can't wait to see what you guys think! See ya next update!**

* * *

Fear was rampant in the room as twenty-five women sat huddled in corners, some alone, others in groups. There were murmurs of death and torture. Daisy thought that a ridiculous notion.

They had informed them that this was absolutely necessary unless they wanted destruction. They being the people from the government. Them being the women. Those causing the destruction? An alien race that for some reason wanted the women.

Daisy was finding that the other women constant idiotic murmurs were driving her crazy. It wasn't that they didn't have a right to be frightened, no, it was the fact that they actually thought that they could do anything now. Now that they were thousands of hundreds of miles in space and away from earth.

The shuttle they were on gave a spurt and sputter causing high squeals to echo and further grate on her nerves. Annoying, very annoying.

Daisy's dark almond shaped eyes darted around the room stopping when she spotted a small fragile looking female. She couldn't have been older than twenty with her mud brown mid length hair and bangs covering her eyes. She seemed to be shivering with fear and nervousness.

Daisy couldn't help but pity her. The female was small compared to the other women in the shuttle. The other women were athletic or over weight, but not heavily so. Daisy was among those who were overweight, in fact before being taken from her life she was a prominent plus size model. She adored her body completely and she was confident in her looks, but never arrogant. If anyone dared look down upon because of her excessive curves she would simply stare at them blankly making them look like idiots.

She was self-assured and right now she was sure that there was no getting out of her current situation. Meeting the aliens. This is what distinguished her from the others and that small female cowering in the far corner. Daisy let out a sigh that was a mixture of frustration and nerves. To take her mind off the impending doom she carefully examined her waist length dark brown hair, that when in the sunlight could be mistaken as a murky rouge. Finding no split ends she once again studied the other women.

There was a tallish blond woman who for some reason made her feel as though the girl would be a real bitch. It could have been that she had these icy blue eyes that made it seem as though she didn't have a soul or maybe it was simply the way that she seemed to glare at anything she laid her eyes on. When her ice blue eyes raised to meet Daisy's there was instant dislike glimmering in the cold blue one's.

Shifting her eyes away from the blonde's cold gaze Daisy thought back to her life. It had been quite enjoyable. She had lived with an awesome, supporting, family. Her work had been her favorite thing since all she had to do was model clothes and being a plus size model meant that she had to maintain a weight and shape of someone who was plus size. It was honestly no problem for her. Lately she had been given more jobs and her life had been looking even better.

Should've known that it was too good, she thought darkly to herself.

It had only been yesterday when she had been visited in her nice beach home in sunny southern California. The feds had not been very understanding of her shock, frustration, and anger when they had told her that she had to come with them and leave her life behind. They had sworn that her job and other personal matters would be taken care off since she would never come home. Her frustration had grown when they had refused to tell her why they were taking her. The woman and man in their black suits had very threateningly told her that she had had no choice but to go with them. It was of national priority.

Frustrated to no end on the drive to the nearest government facility she had been frightened when she noticed that when she had tried to lower the window to get some fresh air she couldn't. Freaking out she had tried to open the door to find that it was also locked. The woman had spoken up to tell her that there was no way she could possibly escape.

With her emotions running high she found tears silently pouring down her face. She wiped at them harshly. Finding her weak emotional state anything but helpful she pushed back her feelings and replaced it with a stone look that would have given Medusa's victims a run for their money. The facility that had taken hours to get to, she found that she was unable to study since she had been hustled to a sterile room. Unable to look or notice anything except that this was perhaps a military base since she believed that she had seen a tank.

An ebony colored man walked into the room. He had taken deliberate steps toward the cool metal table that Daisy had sat at when they left her for an unbearably long time. His posture was impeccable. While he took his time walking to her Daisy started to think of something that could have gotten her in so much trouble. Nothing...unless you counted that one time she stole a bible when she was three. If this was what had gotten her in so much trouble then the government really needed to find more important matters to attend to because to tell anybody honestly her three year old self hadn't known what it had been doing by holding on to the bible and she hadn't been told that she had stolen it till she was thirteen! She had always assumed her mother had bought it. When he had finally sat down across from her he stared at her. Then, after about five minutes of silence he spoke. Spoke of an urgent need that had to be taken care of. Something only she could do. He then explained that an alien race had approached earth's leaders and had demanded they hand over some of their women or face immediate destruction.

They had given the humans requirements for the type of women they wanted. It was an ultimatum. And it was indisputable. He had then looked at her straight in the eyes and asked her if she was ready to give her life for her people. She had laughed at him, because really there wasn't much else she could've done. He wasn't really asking her. She was being forced away from her life to be given to a aliens. Aliens! And the people asking her to give up her life couldn't tell her why.

When she had finished laughing they had taken her to another sterile room but this one had been full of doctors who had poked and prodded her, asked her questions. Finding that she was well in the requirements set by the aliens they had yet again rushed her somewhere else. This somewhere, however, happened to be a shuttle that would send her and other women whom they had gathered in the local area. When they had the women packed in they gave one last warning, comply with whatever they asked.

That was how she ended up in her current situation. Daisy looked at the metallic roof of the shuttle as she struggled to fight back a yell of frustration when thinking of her kidnapping. Her thoughts were interrupted when the shuttle sounded as though it was being attached to something, no doubt the mother ship. Or whatever it is that the aliens called their spaceship.

The murmuring grew silent, deathly so. It wasn't until the shuttle door opened that some noise was made and that was only because the shuttle door squeaked. Silence again. Then there was a loud booming voice commanding them to exit the shuttle. It sounded robotic. Daisy secretly hoped that these aliens were really robots curious about studying humans and thought that the women were the smarter of the two sexes and wanted to study them, humanely. That of course was a stupid idea.

After dismounting the shuttle the women were directed to keep going straight until the they found circular patterns on the floor and they were to step one on each. Daisy found one and stepped on it the shaking female from earlier took the one next to her. The rest of the women took their own space.

For seconds, that felt like minutes, there was no command. There was visible twitches of anxious fingers, hands, arms, any limb really. Suddenly the circles the women stood on became illuminated and gasps filled the air, yet no one moved an inch.

"Strip," was the robotic voiced demand.

At first no one did anything but when the voice sounded again the stripping began. It wasn't a strip show. No. Many of the women were shaking as the started to disrobe. Daisy took off her baggy T-shirt and denim shorts, leaving her underwear and bra in place. Looking around she noticed that she was the first one done.

Turning to her left she saw that the shaking female was still shaking. Shaking and still fully clothed. Letting a breath of hot air out of her mouth she motioned for the girl to take her clothes off. The other girl shook her head. Daisy, not wanting to risk being killed because someone was refusing to disrobe glared at the other girl. The girl still refused. Exasperated Daisy left her circle and in two strides came upon the other female and yanked her shirt off. Then she pulled down her sweat pants. The girl was frozen whether in disbelief or embarrassment. Daisy finding her job done she gave the girl a quick nod and stood back on her circle.

The others finished, all in bra and underwear. There was no talking.

"If your light goes off you live, if not you will disposed of." The voice seemed to be colder when it spoke, sending chills down Daisy's spine.

There was absolute silence for a second and then before Daisy could blink her light went off. A sigh of relief escaped her. _I live for a little longer_ , she thought. After her there was a series of other women's lights going off. Then there was five left. Four. Three. Two.

The only light shining was the one next to Daisy. The one that belonged to the cowering female. Time seemed to stop. Daisy looked over to see the girl shaking even more, if it was possible. Hissing at the girl until she looked over Daisy did not know why she was helping her. When her eyes met Daisy's there was fear. Ignoring the look of fear in the girl Daisy straightened her back and gave a blank face as a way to instruct the girl to do the same.

Unsure at first but immediately changing her mind the female did as she was told. Her quaking body froze and her face was impassive. Almost a minute went by before the girl's light also went off. No one would die, not yet at least.

A door to the left opened with the voice commanding them to enter the other room and stand in a single file line. Complying with the voices' demand the women marched orderly to the next room after picking up their clothes to put them back on.

Daisy stood still after she had shrugged back on her loose shirt and shorts.

"Daisy Monte Villa, you have been claimed by honorable Th'vk. Step forward."

Te-who? She thought as she took steps forward. Her back was straight with shoulders back. When she was sure she was a about to hit a wall a door slid open for her. Taking in a deep breath she stepped forward.

Upon sight of huge burly figures Daisy choked back a scream. She froze and it seemed like the room crackled with the tension. These aliens were huge. HUGE. If possible their 'shortest' height in this room seemed to be seven feet. Their tallest? Daisy estimated nine feet. She scrutinized them by looking at they way they dressed. They wore, what she supposed, was a mask over their faces. From the outline of said mask it didn't seem like they had a nose. The mask was made of metal and near the eyes, which themselves gave her chills because of their black soullessness, was a marking. It seemed tribal. Primitive almost. Ha, primitive space traveling aliens, Daisy mused.

Their shoulders had armor placed securely with netting underneath. Their lower half was the same, except for the loin cloth and metal guard around their nether regions. She noticed that their hair seemed to be thick and dread-like. From the build of their bodies she supposed they were all male. _Males, just great_ , Daisy thought sarcastically.

One finally approached her. Compared to the others that simply looked commanding, this one had an aura about him. He stood tall, which honestly was a given, and proud. Instead of speaking he simply seemed to be studying her. There were sounds of clicking and Daisy was sure that it was coming from him. Perhaps it was their language. Not saying anything, that at least she could understand he turned away and started walking. She followed. Why? It honestly was the first thing her instincts told her to do. As she followed him she felt the burning stares of the other aliens.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I am so very grateful for the positive responses I got for the first chapter. Thank you guys so much! Your reviews, favs, and follows, all motivated me to write this chapter with speed that even Hermes would be proud of. I did write this late at night and didn't really proofread it, so if you find a mistake tell me! But be kind too! Anyway, favorite, follow, review, and PM, they all encourage me to write faster! Until next chapter!**

Daisy struggled to keep up with the creature as it lead her to an unknown destination. She noticed that there was steam streaming from little holes on the floor. The thought that it might be poisonous to her crossed her mind but she shoved it aside. If they wanted to kill her, and the other women, she was sure they would have done so in a more . . . unruly manner. The walls, and just about everything else, was made of steel. Or metal. Bored of her surroundings she studied the hulking mass in front of her. He was tall. On the higher scale of the alien species' height. He would have no problem looking down at her. This bugged her slightly. She had enjoyed being tall, at her 5'7 stature. Granted she wasn't that tall, but on a normal day she stood taller than most people she knew (that weren't other models). It was buff. Like, really buff. Her eyes traveled down its toned arms to its thundering thighs. She was sure if she threw a stone at the alien's thigh it would bounce right off and the guy wouldn't have even noticed. But, unfortunately there were no rocks and testing her theory would probably not have been smart either.

The alien, Th'vk, stopped abruptly and turned to face a panel on the wall. Daisy was grateful that she had kept her distance while walking with the guy or else she would have face planted into his arm. She was sure that it would have hurt her more than him. After entering the pass code a door slides open. He did not enter. Daisy turned to find him staring at her. _Okay, maybe it's ladies first_. Her hesitant footsteps echoed as stepped through the doorway. The first thing to register in her mind was that the room was a bedroom and that sent chills down her spine. It had a large mattress so grand it would put a California king to shame. In a corner was a door, and she hoped that it was a bathroom. But, what she really noticed was the wall to the far right corner reserved for skulls. Lots of skulls. She timidly walked toward the area. They couldn't be real skulls, could they? Daisy had taken some anthropology classes in college since she found it to be an interesting subject. So, as she froze in front of the display she knew that there were craniums belonging to Homo sapiens. Human skulls. Beyond that she identified several skulls belonging to the Ursidae family and elephantidae.

Daisy didn't understand why it hurt to know that they hunted humans, bears, and elephants, but it did. _Are they going to use us as sport?_ It took a moment to feel that someone was standing behind her. She immediately knew who it was and it frightened her. Was he going to kill her here? In the confines of a bedroom? Daisy didn't know what to do so she laughed. Laughed at the incredulity of it all. What else was one to do on this type of situation? Fight? Oh, it would be an epic five second battle. Daisy was bent over holding her stomach from the pain of insistent laughing. Finally it subsided and she was left in a silent room with an extraterrestrial. He emitted a heat that was oddly comforting. Over laughter she hadn't heard the purring but now it was luring. She turned to face him. _There is no way it's coming from him_. Her thoughts were cut short, his hand coming to rest on her head. Every muscle in her body froze. His hand was large. It made its way through her hair. Its black soulless eyes studying her behind the mask. His hand trailed lower until it was very close to one of her breasts. Daisy stepped away from him. "Hey, not so fast. I don't even know you." She tried bystep the creature but it didn't allow her. Once again there was silence. Then it moved aside to let her through to the rest of the room. Not really sure of what to do Daisy sat at the edge of the bed all the time eyeing the alien warily. Nothing was spoken for minutes.

Then, there was clicking like she had heard before. "Listen, if you're trying to communicate it's not happening. I don't understand a thing you're saying." The clicking sounds stopped. The alien then started to fiddle with the wrist gauntlet.

"n'jauka - welcome, lout-dte kale - child maker." An androgynous robotic voice spoke.  
 _Child maker? Who the hell gave them that name?_

"My name is Daisy, not child maker - or bearer, or anything else of that nature." She gave a hmph at the alien. _Sexism in the galaxy, not a surprise_. But then she froze. _Child maker = baby maker_. _Please Lord, tell me they have women of their own!_ She looked at the alien to find that his head was tilted to the side. Unnerved by the silence she thought of something to say him but nothing came to mind. So the silence stayed looming over them.

He finally moved away from her to find something in the dressers. Daisy watched curious as to what it was he was looking for. When he walked back she noticed he carried a piece of cloth in his hand. He dropped said clothes right next to her. Looking between him and the cloth she warily grabbed the cloth to realize that it was not a cloth. It was clothing. Primitive in style. A skimpy bra-like top and a bottom that would hardly cover her rear asset. She was sure that if she put it on that she would look absolutely ridiculous. The only thing that was positive about the outfit was that it was soft to the touch. Daisy was sure that he caught the animal himself. How else would he have gotten the fur? It didn't feel fake. When she didn't move to put it on the alien moved to touch his gauntlet. "Put. On." The command was short but telling. He was getting impatient. She returned her gaze at the garments given to her. Her mind made up, she stood and walked over to the drawer; opening it she shuffled around searching for garments that covered more. Sure she had been a model but she wasn't a big fan of super revealing clothing. She liked to keep her class. Picking out another outfit she quickly made to put it on. She was more than aware that the alien's eyes were burning holes into her back but she ignored it. To ensure she wasn't giving him a free show she had her hair cover her back and kept her bra on. She shimmied the crop top over her head and then lowered her shorts to put on the softer one ones. When she was finished she turned to the alien. Sure enough it was still staring. _Enjoy the show, you perv?_ Daisy thought to herself.

Everything was quiet until she chose to speak. "How well can you understand me?" Her eyes squinted as she scrutinized him.

He pushed a button on his gadget. "Well enough."

 _Attitude. I had to be picked with one who has an attitude_. "If that's so, would you mind telling me why you want women?" Daisy crossed her arms and propped her hip against drawer.

"Breeding. Mating." His answer was short and apathetic.

Shivers were sent down her spine. Daisy couldn't understand why he was able to say it like if it was a normal thing. Her head spun and she was nauseated. She wasn't quite ready to be told that she had been ripped from her life, family, to be ushered to aliens looking to . . . to mate and impregnate her. Bile rose from her stomach and she fought to keep it down. Her breathing eventually evened allowing her to stand straight and stare right into the eyes of the creature that would be her . . . mate. The word made her crinkle her nose in repulsion.

"When is the mating supposed to occur?" Her eyes darted around as she couldn't stand to look at the creature responsible for ruining all her aspirations.

"Now." He stood and before she could fully process his answer he was upon her.

His hand groped at her butt often times painfully, while his other one found itself playing with her breast. Her world was rapidly hurtling out of her control. She had the temptation to go numb and allow this to happen. But she couldn't let it. It just wouldn't be her if she did. Gaining strength she pulled away from him. "No."

He grunted, coming toward her once again. "Do not struggle."

Shaking her head she took steps backwards. "I refuse to be taken unwillingly. Let us make a deal. Unless you want to take a woman dishonorably."

Th'vk froze at her last word. He then used his gauntlet to speak with Daisy. "What deal?"

Daisy sighed in relief at the fact that he was actually contemplating a deal. "You give me a year to accommodate. In that year you try to win me over. Steel my heart, kind of a thing." She was shaking inside both from the hopefulness that he would accept and the fear that he would not.

He shook his head. "A year is too long." Th-vk stepped forward again.

"Wait!" Daisy threw out her hands to stop him. "Six months!" Th-vk was stationary yet again. "Six months. All I ask is six months! Please. . ." Her voice cracked as tears poured down her face. The only sound audible in the room was her sniffles.

Then a shift of Th-vk moving away from her sounded and she turned her tear-blurred gaze at him. "Very well. We will have six months to know each other." He spun around and meet her stare. "Rest, it has been a long day." Without a further word he left Daisy in the confines of the room, alone.

Without any strength left in her body she collapsed to the floor. For a long while she stared at the ceiling. The cold, hard, floor her only company. Daisy's mind fought to keep her stable. Her sanity was so very fragile. She was at a complete loss on how to handle her situation. In truth what she had just done was make a pact with the devil. Sold her soul, and body, for more time. To have some freedom before she would be forced to reproduce for her captor - with her captor. She still had yet to even see his face! He was constantly wearing that abhorred mask. What monstrosity was he hiding under it that he hadn't wanted her to see yet? The answer to the question itched at her. He could look completely normal, but the universe was too cruel a place for that. No, he most definitely would not be her definition of 'attractive'. She would have to learn to cope with that. Falling in love had not been a priority for a long while. Daisy had simply had other things that were more important to her. Family, friends, work. All of those things had held her attention and dating had always came last.

She would often have jokes made at her about how a guy could never get past her driveway. The funny thing was they were true. Daisy had never been serious enough about a guy to let him into her house, or into her. Yes, she was in fact still a virgin. Proud about it too. Unlike other women her libido simply wasn't working to its max and that was okay with her. Plus, she had never wanted to simply have sex for the fun of it. When she did give in she wanted to be utterly and completely in love. A foolish notion? Maybe, but none the less what she had hoped for. What she still hoped for. Yes, even though it was insanely foolish she had hope that she would find love. Even if it meant being with an alien and having little extraterrestrial babies. Hope was the only thing she could cling to, and so she was going to. Picking herself off the floor she made her way to the bed and lay herself on top of the soft bed sheets. She lay there for a while, and waited for sleep to come. Eventually she went into a state of limbo where she was aware of her surroundings but still resting. There was a sound of the door opening and footsteps treading toward the bed. Daisy was far too gone to care about Th'vk and continued her daze. She was shocked to feel a blanket be draped over her. The bed shifted as he lay in bed with her. After some time she was completely gone in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again you guys have given me a lot of love so here is the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews because I love them!**

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was shocked at what she saw. Th'vk stood not too far away from the bed maskless. His head was more oval in shape then the mask had let on. In the place of lips were mandibles. His forehead was large and around his crown were ridges. Th'vk's eyes were sunken but their color was still visible, a reddish brown. There was no nose that was visible giving him the appearance of a supremely muscular, and alien, version of Voldemort. _I have seen worse_ , she chanted to herself to keep from squealing. _Voldemort's definitely uglier_ , as she had barely finished that thought he opened his mandibles. _No, they are pretty tied._ Nothing was spoken as she continued processing his appearance. Th'vk moved away and placed his gauntlet on. He tried to talk with Daisy. "Good morning."

Daisy couldn't believe he had said something so human. She was silent before she remembered to answer. "Ah, yes. Good morning." Her brain was having trouble comprehending that she had just had exchanged pleasantries with an alien.

"Go freshen yourself. We must head to breakfast." He turned away from her to carry out his own business.

She stopped him. "Can I ask something of you?"

If he had eyebrows they would have raised. "You just did." She choked down an annoyed sigh. He continued, "What is it?"

Daisy stood from the bed and noticed how his eyes traveled along her body. Taking a breath she started, "I was wondering if I could regain some of my things."

He nodded, "Make a list."

"Wait!" She exclaimed to keep him from turning for her. "If it was possible could I get a pet, like a dog?" He was silent for a disturbing amount of time. "I just want one to take care of, you can think of it as an investment. It would make me happy and a happy me in the long run is good for you. Good for our bet."

The last bit caught his attention. He consented. "Very well."

Daisy threw her hands in the air. "Thank you!" She immediately rushed to freshen up.

Grabbing new clothing she entered the bathroom. The bathroom was extremely spacious with a large round tub in the far left corner. To her right was a shower. She contemplated both but chose the shower as it would allow her to finish faster and stay on Th'vk's nicer side. It took her about ten minutes to shower. She did not have her usual shampoo and body soap so she made do with the bottle that clearly had human writing. It seemed as though the aliens had taken some consideration about the needs of the women.

Standing with water dripping down her full curves she noticed something that she hadn't given much thought to before running into the bathroom. She had forgotten to bring in a towel. Her eyes darted around frantically looking for something to dry off her body with. Giving up she simply put the clothes on despite being wet. Daisy crinkled her nose at the feeling. There was just something wrong about dry clothes making contact with damp skin. The pattern on her clothes were similar to that of a cheetah. Daisy had always thought it to be a tacky pattern for clothes but there was something nice about these. Perhaps because it was authentic cheetah skin. Daisy decided not to think too much about it.

Exiting the bathroom she saw Th'vk sitting on the bed waiting for her. There was something very mundane about the gesture. Something comforting. His head turned in her direction.

"I was wondering if you had a towel, or something to dry my hair with." She quietly asked. Daisy felt as though she had been asking way too many question that day.

Th'vk grunted, standing he moved to one of the dressers that were built into the wall and opened several then turned to face Daisy while simultaneously pressing his wrist gauntlet. "Your basic needs should be present in these drawers. If you lack anything write it on the list you will give to me later."

Daisy thanked him while quietly shuffling past him to study what were in the drawers. In them were more clothes, underwear, tooth brushes, tooth pastes, brushes, towels, deodorant, and there was even two drawers dedicated to pads and tampons. Grabbing a towel she dried her hair the best she could and then started to brush out any knots. Satisfied given the circumstances she then put on some deodorant. She noticed how it was unscented. In fact the shampoo had been too. _It's possible that they are sensitive to smell_ , she supposed. After applying the deodorant she grabbed a tooth brush and tooth paste and hurried to brush her teeth. Once she was satisfied with her dental hygiene she went to face Th'vk. "I finished."

He gave a curt nod and stood. They walked in silence to the cafeteria. Daisy paid close attention to the way there just in case she ever had to go there alone. Taking a left they continued on for another minute and then stopped. A door automatically slid open and they entered. There were two large tables. When one walked in the one to the right was dominated by the aliens. The other, on the left, only had the women she had seen last night. She wanted to go with the women. If only to feel the nearness of another human being but she followed Th'vk. She needed nourishment first. There was a conveyer belt with diet staples. On it were only two trays containing different foods. One solely had beef that looked like it had been put on steroids before being sent to the slaughter house. He took that one and left her with the other plate. The plate of food in front of her contained an orange, cup of water, bacon, and scrambled eggs. She had never been a huge fan of eggs but with no other choice, and very hungry, she grabbed the tray.

She took a seat at the end of the large table and set to eating her breakfast. The person that she was forced her to study the other women. Pealing the orange she noticed that many of the women looked very tired while others were fine. _I wonder how many were taken last night._ Daisy thought herself lucky at being able to convince her future mate to wait before he took her. She slowly ate her orange as she continued to study the women. Her eyes met with ice blue ones and she nearly choked on the slice of orange she had been eating. The blonde women from last night was glowering at Daisy with every being of her body.

A hand lightly patted her back. "You alright?" A husky voice questioned.

Looking up Daisy met kind almond shaped eyes. Swallowing the rest of the orange she nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for asking."

The other woman shrugged and sat next to her. "The names Natalie Wong. You?" She stuck out her hand.

Shaking hands with the women Daisy responded, "Daisy Monte Villa. It's nice to meet you." At the sound of another person sitting close to her Daisy turned to see the quaking woman she had aided last night.

"Hey, Jennifer, have you met Daisy?" Natalie smiled a very toothy smile and propped her head on her hands.

Jennifer nodded and cast a shy glance at Daisy. "Thank you for helping me." She had a timid voice that could barely be heard over the banter of the other women.

"Good, introductions have been made!" Natalie turned her gaze to Daisy. "So, do you have any idea why ice queen over there is glaring daggers at you?"

Daisy shook her head. "None. Made eye contact with her to find her already glaring. Maybe she's just backed up."

The three women giggled at the joke. "Good one!" Natalie lightly smacked Daisy on the arm. "On a more serious note though," Natalie's voice grew lower, "did your alien tell you why they brought us here?"

"To mate. Carry offspring." Daisy responded while risking a glance at Th'vk. He was eating his food without a care for those around him.

Natalie sighed. "Great, just great." She stated sarcastically. "Mine tried to mate with me." She admitted

Daisy returned her attention to the women sitting with her. "How did you stop him?"

"Locking myself in the bathroom. I was studying to become a circuit engineer and the little panel for the bathroom wasn't that hard. That and I always keep my gear with me." Natalie smiled cheekily while pulling out her engineering gadgets from her bra. "He wasn't too happy but I told him that I would come out if he promised not to do anything sleazy. You know, I have a sneaking suspicion they like being dominated by women." She narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Mine didn't try anything." Jennifer stated while chewing the last bits of her breakfast.

Natalie and Daisy shared a look. "Consider yourself lucky." Natalie then looked to Daisy. "What about you?"

Daisy picked at the remains of her breakfast, slightly deflated that there wasn't anything left. "He tried." She shrugged.

"Tried?" Jennifer asked with some hesitance while putting her coco colored hair into a bun.

Daisy sighed. "I made a deal with him." The other two gave her their undivided attention and she knew she would have to explain in detail to them. "He gives me six months to accommodate and in that time tries to . . . steal my heart. At the end of that time no matter what he gets to have me."

Both Natalie and Jennifer eyes were wide open from shock. "Girl, you got to be the most convincing woman alive to talk it though with an alien." Natalie shook her head in disbelief.

Daisy grinned. "Guess it was pretty impressive."

"Absolutely! Now can I complain about these clothes or am I the only getting a fur wedgie up in here?" Natalie shifted around trying to inconspicuously pick at her wedgie.

Daisy let out a burst of giggles. "I think it's just you."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the comfort."

Any further conversation was quieted as the males stood and called the woman away. They lead them down a wide hallway until they reached the center of the ship. When the double doors opened they revealed a training center. It had to have been the size of two football stadium. _How does this even fit in here?_ Daisy couldn't help but notice that there was designated side for the women. It was the difference between a roller coaster and a carousel ride. The aliens had high tech machinery with panels that she could only imagine what they did. The women were ushered inside and basically sent to the day care center. There were treadmills, weights, balls, mats, punching bags. Just about anything one could think about when it came to fitness. There even was a sizable pool. Natalie and Jennifer approached Daisy and they sent out to find something to occupy their time with.

They settled with the punching bags. They mostly spoke of what their lives had consisted of before being dragged upon the ship. Jennifer had been studying to become a veterinarian and had worked two jobs to stay in college. Natalie expressed how pissed she was that they had took her. She needed one more year before she finished her masters in engineering. She was only twenty-four! Natalie could very have been the next Einstein for circuit engineering but instead she had to live the rest of her life on a ship for the sole purpose of reproducing. As it turned out both Natalie and Jennifer had grown up in the same neighborhood, being friends with each other until they went off to different colleges.

Things were going smoothly enough until Jennifer bumped into the ice queen and her two friends. "Watch where you're going bitch!" The other women stilled as they watched the scene unfold.

"She just bumped into you, it's no big deal. Chill." Natalie crossed her arms over her chest while frowning at the blonde.

Ice queen scoffed. "It's not my fault. The bitch needs to learn coordination." She shoved at Jennifer who staggered away. "Aw, she looks so scared." She cooed with venom. Her friends snickered behind her.

Daisy stepped in front of Jennifer with Natalie flanking her. "You've had your fun now leave." She stated threating the blonde.

"Oh Bailey, it looks like they've got some nerve after all." One of Bailey's followers said while scowling at Daisy.

Bailey cocked her head to the side. "I don't think so Carien. How about we put them to the test, Marry?"

The lanky brunette to Bailey's left gave a feral grin. "I like that idea."

Bailey and her cronies stalked dangerously to Daisy, Natalie, and Jennifer. "This is stupid. Let's just put a stop to this." Daisy tried to reason but her opponents were determined to fight.

Chancing a look at the aliens she noticed that they, too, were watching the display. Th'vk stood still and met Daisy's gaze. _Great, he's not gonna help. And what the hell did I ever do to these girls?_ Her attention was reverted to the tussle with the other women when Jennifer let out a startled cry. Carien pulled her hair. Those two entered into a wrangle. Daisy looked back in time to duck from the fist flying at her. Bailey was quick to pull her fist back and try to hit her mark again. Daisy blocked her attack. Since Bailey had started the fight Daisy decided that she would finish it. Being the tough women she was Daisy had never liked the thought of someone overpowering her so she had taken some self-defense classes. When Bailey came at her she quickly dodged and pivoted on the balls of her feet. Daisy hit Bailey at her base of her neck on both sides effectively knocking her out.

Natalie was just finishing her opponent while Jennifer was still struggling with Corien. Daisy took to assisting Jennifer. While Corien was focusing on Jennifer Daisy knocked her out like she had Bailey. Corien fell atop of Jennifer. "A little help?" Jennifer gasped out trying to shove Corien's unconscious body from her. With a rough shove Jennifer was freed. "Thank you." She breathed as she was helped to her feet by Natalie.

They were alarmed when four of the aliens came forward. However they were ignored as the males went to pick up their mates off the floor. One stopped in front of Daisy. It was Th'vk. "Come." He marched away.

Daisy turned to Jennifer and Natalie, who both looked totally disheveled. 'Good luck', mouthed Natalie while Jennifer waved her hand. They both were concerned for their new friend. Turning around Daisy followed Th'vk out of the training arena frightened that she was about to get into a lot of trouble. They walked in silence until she couldn't take it any and took a breath to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I am updating at 3:00 am so there will more than likely be mistakes. Hold on 'till I am rested enough to come back and proofread! Anyway, review! ;) It always motivates me seeing new reviews and I tend to update faster. Until next update, my lovelies!**

* * *

"It wasn't my fault." Daisy remarked as she followed Th'vk. His silence had been very unsettling to her. There was a grunt in response but it did nothing to soothe her. Was it an angry grunt? A whatever grunt? She didn't understand why he didn't just answer. "Are you angry with me?" She questioned finally. The quiet had been causing her anxiety.

Th'vk turned his head to look at her. "No." His voice wasn't harsh but it wasn't soft either. "You did as you should have done: fought honorably and won. Proved to be the strongest mate. The best mate." He returned his attention to where he was leading her.

Daisy cheeks reddened from his odd, but strangely heartening, compliment. It was nice to be liked for being a strong woman instead of being feared by men who didn't like a woman who was stronger willed than them. "I wasn't the only one who fought." She mumbled.

"Yes, but you finished two opponents in the time it took Pol'v's mate to finish hers. Atok's mate was the weakest. You had to step in to help her." From his tone of voice Daisy knew that he wasn't exactly ecstatic about her choice of friends.

She quickened her steps so that she was able to walk side-by-side with Th'vk. "Their names are Natalie and Jennifer. They are my friends and they fought with me. They were honorable in a different way." Daisy instinctively tried to protect her new friends from any unkind remarks. He did not respond and she decided that perhaps it would be best to stay quiet. She had spoken much that day and she knew that it was quite possible his patience was wearing thin.

The path they took was familiar to Daisy. She studied the hallway. _It kinda looks like we are heading back to our room_. She, however, was confused when they passed the door she swore was theirs. Instead they continued on for about a few minutes until he abruptly stopped and entered the code into a panel. When she entered Daisy immediately noticed that it was a study area. There were desks, shelves, office supplies, and surprisingly some things for art and crafts. She walked in eyeing everything. "Make list, I will be back to collect you soon." With that he left her alone in the spacious room.

She searched for a pen and paper to begin writing her list. With her supplies together she hurried to write what she wanted from her home.

List:

· laptop w/charger

· shoes (forget the heels)

· IPod w/charger

· computer games & board games (basically all the games in my house, including cards)

Looking over her short list she contemplated anything else she could have forgotten. Clothes were a no since she figured Th'vk would be insulted that she wanted her own clothes instead of the ones he was giving her. Daisy also needed to ask if there would be a way to charge her things or else she would also have to scrap the electronics. Most importantly she wanted to know if she would be able to contact her family. Her mother, brother, and sister had always been a big part of her life. They were her support system and she needed them more than ever. The door swished open and Th'vk stood waiting for her to come to him. Gabbing the piece of paper she held it close to chest. While they strolled to their next destination Daisy decided that it would be best to ask Th'vk her questions as they walked. "Would it be possible to charge some electronics of mine here or should I just leave them on earth."

There was a silence followed by an answer. "An alternative method would be found for you."

 _Good, one thing down._ Taking a breath Daisy inquired about the thing that meant the most to her. "Will I be able to keep contact with my family?"

"Yes, if that would make you . . . content." His response was drawn-out.

Daisy smiled to herself as she was grateful that he was being very understanding. She lightly put her hand on his. "Thank you." When he turned his gaze to her she looked away as a slight blush bloomed on her cheeks.

They eventually came upon the control room. Daisy was flabbergasted at the sight. There were tall chairs at different stations. All the screens were lit with a phosphorescent green. The writing on the screens weren't anything she had seen before. What really had caught Daisy's eyes was the clear pane that showed earth. She had seen pictures of earth from space but actually seeing it while being _in_ space gave it more meaning. Her feet brought her to stand a foot in front of the pane. She noticed that sprinkled around were spaceships that belonged to more of the aliens. There were some clicks behind her. Turning around she noticed that there was another alien in the room with them. He was slightly shorter than Th'vk, but still a giant compared to Daisy. Th'vk motioned for Daisy to come to him. Once she stood next to him he asked for the list. He then gave the list to the other alien who took it and went to one of screens. The list was scanned and transmitted somewhere. Daisy waited for some kind of motion from Th'vk to leave the command room but none was given. Then, the screen changed and there was a human man sitting on the large screen in the front. He was short, scrawny, and did not have the aura of an alpha male. He was perfect, Daisy thought, for the government's need. They must have looked for the least intimidating man they could find and put him up for the job. But why is there a guy on the screen? She cast a glance at her mate who was staring at the man on the screen.

"Hello, my name is Peter. I will be at your service." He was completely proper, so much so, that it felt false. As if he was trying too hard to be polite. "How may I help you?"

Daisy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Th'vk, using his gauntlet to speak. "A list and message was sent."

The man, Peter, put on his glasses and checked his computer for verification that Th'vk's message had been received. "Yes, I see it here. All will be prepared and the lineup has been made. Shall I show you the ones available?" Th'vk grunted. Daisy was confused. What lineup? And why wasn't Peter making eye contact with her? She guessed that it was to ensure that Th'vk didn't feel threatened by the human male, but that was ridiculous. Th'vk could have easily take on the guy. She shrugged to herself. When she returned her gaze to the screen she heard Peter speaking. "This is a Pomeranian named Chelsie. She is still a puppy, completely housebroken and understands basic commands . . ." He continued to speak about the dog. While it was cute and looked like a white cloud, it didn't scream out to Daisy and she wanted to have one she was completely in love with. The next dog was an English bulldog mixed with American Staffordshire terrier. Her name was HoneyBear. She had been rescued from an abusive home and had had surgery to fix her wrist and punctured wounds on her torso area.

"I like her." Daisy said as she looked to Th'vk.

Peter had heard. "Would you like me to put her aside and continue to look to ensure you are absolutely certain?"

Daisy agreed to wait but she doubted that there would be any others that she would want as much as HoneyBear. She was wrong. By the end there were three dogs she had selected over the fifty that had been shown to her. HoneyBear, Ed, and Jax. Ed was a four year old, male, English bulldog-terrier mix with the cutest of wrinkles and sweetest of smiles. Jax was a Dachshund puppy, birthed with an abnormal spin curvature. The only way he could walk was with the help of a special chart. He was simply darling. The government employee went over those three with Daisy multiple times but she could not choose one. Her mind was racing because she knew it wasn't a good thing to keep Th'vk waiting. She was rubbing her forehead from the stress of having to pick one of the dogs. They all equally deserved a home.

Finally a decision was made, but not from her. "All three." Th'vk looked to Daisy. She was shocked that he was giving her all three.

"Right." Peter adjusted his glasses. "Everything will be prepared and sent today."

Th'vk grunted. The screen was turned off and she was greeted with earth in front of her. Th'vk turned to leave and she trailed. Eventually they made their way back to the cafeteria. Her stomach rumbled telling her that it was time for lunch. They were the only ones in the cafeteria. Walking to the conveyor belt she picked up a tray that contained chow mien, Kung Pao chicken, rice, and some broccoli. To drink, there was water or apple juice. She settled at the end of the table and started to eat. Not a minute after she sat down the others trickled into the cafeteria. Natalie and Jennifer both found Daisy and sat with her.

"So?" Natalie asked while leaning over the table. She caught her drink before it tipped over and gave a sheepish grin.

Daisy lifted her eyebrows. "So, what?" Did Natalie always give such vague questions?

"You know, was he angry?" Natalie pressed again. Jennifer and Natalie's eyes were glued to her.

Smiling Daisy shook her head. "No, he wasn't." She remembered how he had allowed her to keep all three dogs.

"You're smiling." Jennifer commented with a tilt of her head. The gears of her brains working to reach a logical conclusion.

"I'm not!" Daisy objected with a slight blush blooming on her cheeks. _Am I really?_

"Oh My Gosh! You're blushing!" Natalie exclaims her eyes wide.

"Shh!" Daisy tried to quiet Natalie before the whole room could hear their conversation. "Okay, so maybe I smiled. But, that is only because he was being really nice."

"Nice?" Natalie mumbled through the food in her mouth.

Daisy nodded and returned to eating her food. Natalie explained that Bailey and the other two girls hadn't come back to the work-out room, as they had dubbed it. It was probable that they had given them to much of a whooping. Daisy had felt guilty but was confused by the actions of the other woman. _Why does she hate me?_ Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. Finally lunch ended and the women were taken by their respective partner. As they walked Th'vk explained that they were going to meet the last shuttle. When she questioned him if he meant that it being the last shuttle that they were leaving the solar system, he responded with a grunt and nod. At last, they entered the docking hatch and were greeted with the new shuttle. Th'vk opened it and sure enough there were three dogs sitting huddled together. Daisy was more than a little bothered that they had sent them up without an escort since they could have been injured while being alone. She slowly drew them out with little words and calling them by their names.

In the end she succeeded in getting the dogs to leave the shuttle they stood idly next to her warily studying Th'vk. Inside the shuttle were quite a few more boxes. Going inside she found six boxes labeled with her name and struggled to carry it outside. Th'vk offered to carry the boxes and she assented since they were quite heavy. Four had dog supplies labeled on it so she opened one first to see if they had given her leashes. Luckily the first one she opened was the correct one. There were three different colored leashes. There was red, black, and beige. Daisy put the leashes on and smiled at her new children. They were absolutely adorable. When she was ready she notified Th'vk who nodded and started to leave. "What about the other boxes?" She looked back to see around 20 boxes or so still left in the shuttle.

"They will be claimed later." He paused in his tacks to wait for Daisy to catch up to him.

Daisy goaded her three children to follow her. She noticed how HoneyBear and Ed were considerate to Jax, who couldn't walk fast. Her pace was slow but Th'vk didn't comment. They took their time in going to their room. Once inside she instructed the dogs to sit, save Jax who couldn't while still strapped in his chart. Th'vk had placed the boxes next to Daisy quietly before going about his own business. Going through the boxes she studied the contents of each. One held games and electronics, another held her shoes (they had even packed her heels which she was actually grateful they hadn't listened to her about). The other four were things dedicated to the needs of the dogs. Pulling out three plush dog beds she gave one to each. HoneyBear got the one with princesses on it. Ed was gifted with the one with Buzz Lightyear print. Taking the cart off of Jax, Daisy placed him in the bed with bones detailed on it. Each of them looked extremely comfortable in their new beds. Next, she pulled out blankets with matching prints to the beds and covered the dogs. They each were darling and ready for a nap. Jax even yawned. Daisy placed kisses on their heads. She continued looking through the boxes. In them were chew toys, bones, dog food, and even dogs tags. Taking out the sheets that the dogs would use to take care of their business she placed them a ways from them so that they wouldn't be forced to sleep with their excrements next to them if she was asleep and couldn't throw it away immediately for them.

She took to placing the things into her drawers, organizing everything into sections. Once she was content she gave herself a nice pat on the back. With nothing left to do and her new babies sleeping, the only other person in the room was Th'vk. Sighing she gathered her courage and sat on the bed watching him polish his skulls a few feet away. She raked her brain for something to say to him. Settling on something she asked,"What race of aliens are you? Kind of like how I am human."

He gave her a brief look before responding, "Yautja. We have also been known as Predators to your race."

 _Predators. That makes sense. They look like they belong at the top of the food chain_. "How do you pronounce your name?"

"Th'vk." He responded while continuing his polishing.

There was a click in the middle that Daisy tried to imitate. "Th'vk?" There was purr emanating from him. She found it oddly comforting. "Did I pronounce it right?"

"Yes." Though his answer was short it was kind, encouraging.

She studied his collection and found that she was fascinated by the different types of bones he had. The one in his hand was the most enticing. The skull was long and toward the back of its head it wedged out in an almost sider like design. She had never seen anything like it. "You have a nice collection." Daisy whispered shyly.

There was crackle of tension as Th'vk stared intently at Daisy. She squirmed under his gaze wondering if she had misspoken and somehow offended him. Slowly the tension eased and he gave a nod in thanks. A silence followed but it wasn't discomforting. Time flew and Th'vk suggested that they go to the cafeteria so that she may eat. Not hungry she shook her head. Understanding, he offered her to go with him to the control room and watch as they left earth's orbit. She took him up on the offer. When they entered the room there were quite a few more Predators in the room, all busy at their station. There was clicking between them and soon they started to move. Daisy's eyes were glued to the screen in front of her as earth fell behind. There was an instinct for her to run to the screen and scream for them let her go back home. That she be able to see her family and friends again. She wanted to go back to her old life, but she ignored the feeling. She wiped away the tears that flowed from her cheeks. She was a survivor and would find a way to be happy in her new situation. When the blue and green planet, she once called home, disappeared she sealed her resolve to stay strong. Soon the planets she had been taught in school whizzed past her. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and finally the dwarf planet Pluto was the last of planets that she would recognize for a long while. Possibly forever.

After he was done in the command room Th'vk took her back to their room. As they got ready for bed Daisy prepared bowls for HoneyBear, Jax, and Ed. Daisy asked Th'vk if he could go get water for the bowls which he agreed to. Daisy brushed her teeth, then washed her face. Looking up in the mirror that spanned the length of the wall she sighed. She knew that there really was no turning back for her and that this was going to be her new home for the rest of her life. She was going to learn to deal with that. Turning off the water she walked back into the room to find Th'vk placing water next to the dogs. The way they were curious of each but wary enough not touch the other was amusing. There was something charming about Th'vk. In a weird alien sense. Th'vk's turned to find Daisy staring. She blushed and turned away heading for the bed and not turning back. He turned off the lights and got in bed. Her stomach was in knots. Maybe it wasn't going to that hard to like him after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back with another chapter! Miss me? I sure hope you did. :p I actually really like this chapter. I was quite surprised that I wrote it in a couple of hours. Literally, I had hit a funk in my writing and didn't do much but relax and wait until my muse came back. Well, apparently I have more than one muse - four to be exact. Yes, you have my Queens 2ne1 (Dara, Minzy, CL, and Bom) to thank for this update since it was their songs Lonely and Ugly that gave me my juice to write this chapter today and finish it. However, your reviews have been a big help. I have a sneaking suspicion that this will be my most popular story, but that will only be because of you wondrous, wonderful, people! But, even if it isn't, I am grateful for those of you who have followed, favorited, and left a review. You all make my day. And as every chapter, I ask for your opinions. Love it? Hate it? Just leave a review or PM me. I eagerly await your responses! 'Till next chapter my sweets.**

* * *

There was a groan in the room as Daisy shifted in bed. There was an ache in her lower gut. The pain was an effect of her uterus lining being ripped out from her as her menstruation was beginning. It put her in a foul mood. Standing, she grabbed a clean change of clothes, a towel and a pad, before heading straight to the bathroom. Turning on the water she watched as it fell over her body. The hot water easing her tight muscles, her cramps slowly leaving. She sighed in relief. Why did periods have to be so god damn painful? Lathering her hands with the shampoo she washed her hair. Time was felt slow as she was in no rush for the shower to end. After an admittedly long time she decided that she rather not be pruney and exited the shower. Quickly drying herself she then put on her clothes. She went back into the room and threw herself on the bed. She definitely needed more rest.

There was ruffling around her. She froze, wondering who was in the room with her. Then realization came back that it was only Th'vk. Her husband. Mate. But, for the time being he was a roommate-slash-courter. It was definitely the weirdest relationship she had ever been in or one of the few. One could look at it however they wanted. The Predators had gradually relinquished their control over the daily lives of the women, leaving them to care themselves. One thing Daisy had noticed was that they did not eat every day, or every meal. They ate once every few days, it was a startling fact to find out. Only eating once every few days seemed like torment. Speaking of food, she was becoming very hungry. "It is time for you to eat." Th'vk announced. Daisy only grunted in response, there was no way she was going to leave the room. Hungry, or not, she would stay in bed and rest. "Are you not hungry?"

Daisy turned her head to view Th'vk. Her eyes were slightly narrowed. "Of course, I'm hungry! Hungry, bleeding, and in pain. You know, just like every menstrual cycle." She replied haughtily. Her head started to hurt.

"You are injured?" He questioned as he tried to approach her.

Her head snapped to look at him to warn him not to touch her. She sighed, "Do you know what a menstrual cycle, also commonly known as a period, is?"

"No." He grunted, no doubt finding it distasteful that she knew something that he did not.

Daisy rolled around to lie on her back, so that she would be able to look at Th'vk while she explained what exactly a menstrual was. He studied her carefully as she went on. He drank in her every word. When she finished she closed her eyes to rest. She always tired easily on her period. "Then, if you were pregnant you would not be on this . . . period?"

Slowly opening her eyes she eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, that is correct," she nodded. _He better not go there_ , she glowered.

"Would it not then be better to be pregnant?" His response spoken slowly, knowing it was not the smartest thing to say but not being able to help himself.

"No, it would not be _better_ if I were pregnant." She grounded out, chest huffing. "If anything, I would no doubt be even crankier than I am now." _I can't believe he actually went there, the jerk!_

"You are aware then, that you are being aggravating." He stood with arms crossed over his chest.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me?" Daisy gowled, giving him only one chance to take back his words.

He stood quiet for a couple of seconds before he gave a sigh. It was an odd sound coming from him, almost like he was choking. "I apologize, I should not have insulted you." His voice carried some truth to what he said but Daisy knew he wasn't completely sorry.

Who could really blame him? Daisy knew that she could be a bit abrasive on her period. "I kind of deserved it." She admitted reluctantly. Her response gave Th'vk a pause. "But, don't go thinking that all women are cranky on their periods or because of their periods. It is a preconception sure to get you kicked where it hurts the most." She finished warningly.

"Impossible, the Yuatja do not hurt worse in one place than any other." He huffed, like a child.

Rolling her eyes Daisy replied, "Right. It's an earth saying, meaning that you would get kicked in your junk." He regarded her with a blank expression. She groaned, _why do I have to explain it to him?_ "Your 'junk' is your man bits, or balls, or dick. It is that." She pointed at his groin. "On earth it is a guy's sensitive area, it never fails to cause a guy to bend over, loosen his grip, become weak, or all of the above and more. It is essentially their weak spot and plenty of people have kicked a male there for whatever reason they wanted him to be in pain for."

"It sounds dishonorable." He studied Daisy then spoke again, "Have you even hit one of your human males there?"

It was very obvious to Daisy that he wanted her to deny it. She was sure it was because he considered it dishonorable, but hell it worked for her and she didn't see why it was wrong. "Yes, self-defense is self-defense, no matter what. It saved me once." She shrugged.

"Explain." Th'vk demanded walking closer to the bed.

Sitting up she sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Well, I was walking home from a late class. It was about ten at night and the sun was gone from the sky. The moon was completely blocked out by the clouds. I was cursing myself for getting so caught in asking my professor so many question - see I had a project due the very next day and I needed every second to complete it. Anyway, I started to run to make up for time lost but I tripped and my things spilled everywhere. Then, out of nowhere a man dressed in all black comes up to me and starts to help me pick my things up. Sure, there were warning bells in my mind but I shoved them away. I told myself that I shouldn't think he was bad because he was wearing black because black wasn't always evil. I was wrong that time though, he was wicked. After giving back my things there was this glint in his eyes that made ever hair on my body stand. Thinking about it now still gives me the chills." As if on que her body gave a shiver.

Shaking herself out of it she continued, "I thanked him and quickly left as fast as I could. When I was sure he wasn't anywhere near I stopped running. There was a shortcut I usually took, but it was a wooded area. Being the naïve me I was then, I took it thinking that it would be safer since I would reach my dorm faster that way." Her body quivered again as the pinnacle of her story was arriving. "He sprung from trees and pressed me to the floor. It was then that I realized what he wanted from me." Her voice was gravely as her vision clouded with unshed tears. "He tried to disrobe me."

She paused to take a breath. "Panicked, I did the only thing that came to mind. With all the force I could muster, I hit him with my knee." Her chest was rising and falling with the memory. "I hit him so hard that he blacked out. I ran to the dorm never looking back. As soon as I entered the dormitory I found an A.I. and told them what happened. They gave me a blanket to cover myself – my shirt was completely open and my bra torn. She called the police. He, apparently, had escaped prison and was able elude the cops for a month. The reason he had been in prison? Rape on ten different accounts." Her eyes bore into Th'vk's. "The 'dishonorable' move, as you called it, helped aid in the capture of a serial rapists." Her tone was cold and steely as she finished, eyes blank.

Th'vk continued their eye contact as he spoke. "Not dishonorable." He conceded. "It is repugnant to think that your males would do such a thing to their females."

"Really?" Daisy shook her head as a Cheshire of a grin appeared on her face. "If I remember correctly you tried to rape me in this exact room nearly a month ago." Her voice terse as a scowl replaced the cynical grin.

The silence that followed was unbearably tense and charged with emotions: fear, anger, hurt, and regret. Neither's gaze faulted as they continued the mute battle. Finally, Th'vk turned away, his dreadlocks clicking against each other. For a moment they were the only noise to sound. The next sound were the dogs pouting. Daisy moved her gaze from the form in front of her to her children, as she fondly referred to Jax, Ed, and HoneyBear. They each shook with fear and she instantly regretted having the fight with Th'vk while they were in the room. She was about to stand to go to them but was frozen as she watched Th'vk approach them and give a gentle pat on each of their heads. They stopped shivering and went back to lying down quietly, their eyes still studying their mom and dad. Th'vk faced Daisy again and their eyes interlocked. Her eyes filled with confusion. She definitely had not expected him to calm Jax, Ed, and HoneyBear, but he had. His eyes held a deep apology, it was so strong that she had to wonder why he was not voicing it. She then figured that he was fighting his own battle, one against his own pride. If he just apologized then they could start forward with their relationship. It would be a sign that he saw her as a valued equal. Until, then she would continue to be hesitant with him. He knew this. His footsteps thudded on the floor, striking through the silence. They passed Daisy and went to exit the room. Daisy's gaze followed his movement. There was a part of her that believed that he would apologize before he left. However, she was unsure if it would be sincere. He stopped just before walking through the door. Still nothing was said. He moved forward and the door slid open.

"I will bring you nourishment." Th'vk stood in the door frame for a bit. His hand grabbing the edge. His muscles were tense and the amount of force he was squeezing the metal with would have been enough to crush the skull of an elephant, easily. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. Daisy began to wonder if he was ill. She wanted to ask him there was something wrong but didn't. There was nagging voice in the back of her head that told her to remain still and watch him. "I- " he started, "I will be back soon." Then he left her there in the quiet aftermath of their quarrel.

Her shoulder sagged as she rested her head on her knees. Taking deep breaths she turned to her children for comfort. "Was I being too naïve in believing that he would apologize, or is he just being stubborn?"

HoneyBear lifted her head. "Ruff."

Daisy allowed a small smile to spread across her lips. "Your right. He's just being stubborn." Honeybear lay her head back on her legs seemingly content with herself for helping Daisy feel better. "Jax, Ed, are you are guys saying I was being naïve?" She jokingly put her hands on her hips, faking a stern glare. The two male dogs hid their faces with their paws. Daisy laughed at their cute antics. "Oh, it's alright. Your right too." She turned to stare at the metallic ceiling. A pain from her uterus was a none-too-friendly reminder of her period. Sighing she closed her eyes, it seemed that she should thank this month's menstrual. It was the cause of their conversation which opened the unspoken tension between Daisy and Th'vk. The universe sure worked in weird ways. She stared at the door wondering when Th'vk would return. Daisy had been certain that he had wanted to apologize for what he had almost done to her on the first day they had met. It was absolutely maddening that he hadn't. She rolled over so that her yell of frustration was muffled by the bed. With the relief of a good yell off her chest she closed her eyes. She came to the resolve that his apology would come at a later date. After all, the best things came from patience.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So . . .I'm back! Haha, yeah, I know I have been gone a long time but I am back now and that's what's important. Please don't hurt me! Try not to be bitter that I have been gone so long and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The repetitive sound of a fist colliding with a punching bag was the only noise that Daisy could hear. Her eyes trained on nothing but the inanimate object that took the beatings. She could feel the ache in her hands from the continual force that she hit the bag with. Finally she stopped and leaned against the object that had been subjected to her forceful hits. Her eyes travelled around the room. There weren't many people or Predators, her eyes landed on the Predator section of the gym room. There were only three of them there practicing throwing their spears or discs. She shifted to look at the women, many were busy exercising. Her mind still had trouble processing the situation she was in. How was it even possible that she was on a ship with alien race and working out with them like it was normal? Her mind ran back to the conversation she had had with Natalie and Jennifer the day before.

 _"What if we try to escape?"_

 _There had been a silence that seemed to strangle the three women. Perhaps it was because the suggestion had come from the most unexpected person, Jennifer. Or, maybe, it was simply a surprise that they had waited so long to ask_ _ **that**_ _question. More than a month, and yet they had waited so long. WHY? Perhaps it had to do with the thought that if they failed at escaping the punishment would be too painful to imagine. It could have been that, or maybe it was something worse. Maybe._

 _"We would never succeed." Natalie spoke finally, after minutes of silence._

 _"Why not?" Daisy questioned. There were two parts waring inside of her, the part that wanted to see her family again and return to her planet, the other that thought of Th'vk and the agreement they had made._

 _"Because they hunt for a living – humans are on that hunt list! A small group of humans would be nothing for them." Natalie started to pace, she shook her head. "But, it doesn't mean we shouldn't try." She looked up at the other two women._

 _Jennifer fretted with her hair as an outlet for her anxiety. "So, are we actually going to do it? Escape." The last word was barely a whisper._

 _Natalie had a devilish smirk spread across her lips. She folded her arms over her chest, "I'm ready when you guys are."_

 _We are so crazy_ , Daisy thought, _crazy and suicidal_. She hit the punching bag harder, wanting to release some stress. Her mind was still trying to find where she stood on the matter. There was, and always would be, a side of her that wanted to go home. Her mind would often drift to her family. She wondered how her family had taken the news - _if_ they had been given the truth. If they were told the truth she was sure they would have been absolutely livid. She imagined that many other families would be in the same position as hers. Was the government being protested? She really hoped so, giving up millions of women without telling anyone would hardly go unnoticed and would not have been taken kindly to.

 _We have a right to escape. We never chose this_ , she reasoned with herself. So what if Th'vk had been more charming, as of late? It didn't matter that at times she would walk into the room to find him petting HoneyBear who would have her head on his lap. Th'vk bringing breakfast to her when she slept in wasn't anything special. She was conflicted, very much so. The big bad alien that had chosen her now made her blush when she thought of him. _God, I really hope this isn't Stockholm_.

Putting the equipment away she continued to contemplate the situation. Daisy knew that the warm feeling she had every time Th'vk did something like play with one of the dogs was a sign that she was starting to like him. But, was it enough to stay? Could she live knowing that she never tried to escape from her captors without ever trying at least once to have her freedom, to return to her family and everything she had ever known?

 _No._

The decision had been made as she walked to Jennifer's room to meet up with her friends.

The door _swished_ open. Natalie was already there sitting casually on the bed staring at the skull collection that Jennifer's mate had. Natalie's eyes trailed to Daisy's and they smiled at each other.

"Jennifer is in the bathroom, she'll be back soon." Her eyes again made their way back to the skulls. "It may be weird to say this, but they aren't that scary. I think I can see the appeal."

Daisy knew what she meant. There was something beautiful about the skulls that were polished and well taken care of. They held an other worldly beauty, each unique and entrancing with their different shapes and sizes. Her mind travelled back to the collection that Th'vk had acquired. "Yeah, I know what you mean." They shared a look.

Natalie shared how her mate had liked her mind. Her intelligence was something he complemented her on. That had been how she had found out she had been chosen by the Chief Science Officer. He had taken the time to show her a few things here and there about the basic wiring on the ship.

Jennifer's mate was the Chief Medical Officer. He had taken her with him to his office many times and she knew where he kept the medicine for the women. Apparently the government had also given them information on how to effectively care for the health of the human women.

The three women were compiling the information they had gathered when Atok walked in on them. The room fell into silence. He quietly studied them before nodding in their direction. "Good afternoon, I did not mean to interrupt you. I merely need to grab a tool I forgot and be on my way." Daisy was grateful that the Predators had put translator chips into the back of the necks of the women and they no longer had to communicate through their wrist gauntlet, it made communication so much easier. As promised he grabbed something from a drawer and made his way to the door.

He stopped short of exiting and turned again to study the women. All three kept passive faces despite the fact that their hearts were literally running marathons in their throats.

"Is something wrong, Atok?" Jennifer asked innocently, tilting her head.

Atok shook his head. "No, I simply meant to remind you of your appointment later in the evening."

She smiled, "I haven't forgotten. Thank you for your concern."

He nodded and truly left.

A great sigh of relief collectively escaped their lips.

"That was close. _Too_ close." Natalie pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think I nearly had a heart-attack."

Jennifer nodded put her hand over her chest. "It's still beating fast!"

"You guys aren't thinking of giving up, are you?" Daisy questioned, also trying to steady her nerves. On the first time they held a meeting they were almost caught. It was not a comforting sign.

"No," Natalie spoke, "but we should be more careful. If they even suspect what we are planning it might be our skins that will be used for the comforters."

"Nah, we're not big enough to be a comforter for these beds." Daisy said half-jokingly, but also a part of her knew that Natalie wasn't entirely wrong. The wrath of this alien race was not something she wanted to be that target of.

Natalie then looked to Jennifer. "What appointment do you have?" Her left eyebrow was arched in curiosity.

"Oh, it's just a check-up. He likes to make sure I am fully functional, you know. It's nothing serious or anything." She said, but her body language screamed that she wasn't speaking the whole truth.

Daisy nodded, "As long as whatever you are doing won't interfere with our escape, it doesn't matter."

"It won't." Jennifer said with convection and a sharp glint in her eyes. Then softer she added, "Trust me."

Daisy and Natalie acquiesced.

Since Th'vk was the Captain of their tribe or clan, he held important information about access codes. He had given Daisy a thorough walkthrough of the ship when he grew to trust her more. Daisy felt a pang of guilt when she knew she would be using that information to leave. _It can't be helped._ She knew he withheld the more important pass codes from her, but whenever she accompanied him she would memorize the key.

"We have the information we need to acquire supplies and basic tech. But, do any of us know how to drive the ships? While I have Pol'v to thank for my Predator hot-wiring skills, he hasn't shown me how to drive one of those ships in the docking bay."

Jennifer shook her head. "No, Atok hasn't even brought it up."

Daisy was about to shake her head as well but stopped short as remembered something.

Noticing the expression on Daisy's face Natalie spoke, "What is it?"

"Well," Daisy began, "you know how we haven't seen the Ice Queen and her gang." The women nodded. "I asked Th'vk where they went and he said that their mates took them on a hunt, something about them feeling ashamed that their mates weren't able to take us."

"The point?" Natalie inquired.

"Getting to that," Daisy responded. "Th'vk said that they will be returning shortly and that he was planning on the going on a hunt." She was met with silence. "He is going to take one of the ships and if I ask him to go with him -"

" – You'll be able to see him pilot the ship and maybe learn how." Jennifer finished for me.

Smiles formed as each of the women stared at each other.

"This is so crazy." Natalie murmured with a smirk still on her lips.

"Crazy enough that it might actually work?" Daisy questioned.

Jennifer nodded, "Definitely."

They dispersed after reviewing their knowledge and plans. Natalie was to continue learning as much as she could from Pol'v without raising any suspicion. Daisy was to go on a hunt with her mate and learn how to pilot a ship – if she was lucky enough, have him teach her. Jennifer had perhaps the hardest job, she was going to start stealing from her mate the medical supplies they could possibly need on the trip back to Earth.

"Good luck." They spoke simultaneously.

Daisy's spine tingled with excitement and anxiety about the plan. Could it work? Yes. Was it possible that they would be caught and killed? Yes, and it was the most probable possibility, but at the moment Daisy felt a thrill go through her at the possible escape that the large possibility of death was a minuet thing in the back of her head, it screeches the quietest of whispers.

She walked into the room find Th'vk replacing the water for the dogs. Further inspection also showed that he had changed the pads that they used to relieve themselves. She froze and her cheeks filled with warmth at his considerate actions. For moment she thought about giving up on the plan and staying but she quickly pushed them aside. _Stay Strong_ , she coached herself. Jax barked at the sight of her and Th'vk turned and stared at her.

"Why do you stand at the door without entering?" Th'vk took steps to the bed where he sat down.

Daisy left the door and came closer, slowly. "I was just thinking." She shrugged and continued languidly walking to the other side of the room to her pets who met her eagerly. He didn't respond to her so she continued, "Don't you want to know what I was thinking?"

She stepped away from her children and again walked around the room, taking her time knowing that he was watching her, aware that her hips swayed seductively.

"You did not offer the information so I did not think you would be willing to share it."

His response gave her pause because it was unexpected. He respected her privacy. She quickly worked to put that information aside, she had a job to do. "Thank you." She said, lowering her eyes so that her eyelashes tickled her cheeks in a sultry way. "I appreciate it." She knew that the following silence was because he was studying her body. "However, I was thinking about something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask it," was his quick response.

She worked her way to the bed. "I want to go with you when you go on the hunt." She leaned over the bed and put her hands on the mattress to steady herself, giving him a view of her breasts snug in her fur top. A part of her was screaming that she should stop seducing him to use him and that it was wrong, but she refused to listen to it. Who needed a Jiminy Cricket anyway?

His eyes burned into her as he spoke, "Very well."

* * *

 _ **Answering Reviews: To those who say they are enjoying this story, thank you! I am super happy that you find this story to be worth your time and have reviewed, even with with my long hiatus. You are very appreciated.**_

 _ **To those who say they find Th'vk charming, I can blame you not. I, myself, find him very attractive. He is growing on me! HELP!**_

 _ **To the commentator who asked if I am a blackjack my answer is YES! #BlackjackForLife**_

 _ **Thank you for your feedback and I hope to hear more.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Her heart raced. Was it really that easy? While internally she was throwing things around, on the outside she kept up her seductive ruse. She sat on the bed and smiled at him. "Thank you. I am very excited to see you hunt." Her head rested on her shoulder as she cast him a glance through her eyelashes. Purring could be heard coming from his chest. _Need to cut back; he's getting too into this_ , Daisy thought. Getting to her feet she walked to the door. She was about to tell him that she was going to eat but she was cut off.

He had her pressed against the wall. His strong body firmly against her supple curves. The warmth emanating from his body heated her up or, perhaps, it was something else that made heat pool in her lower abdomen. "Th'vk?" She breathed against him. His purring grew in volume.

"Daisy." The sound of her name was foreign from his lips but it sent a delightful shiver down her spine.

One of his hands was trailing its ways from her wrist up her arm creating goosebumps along its path. His mandibles moved to her neck, and against her own will her head moved giving him more access. She felt his tongue flick against her flesh and could not help the moan that escaped her mouth. _I – I shouldn't be doing this. . ._ Her chest was rising and falling quickly. One hand was at her waist holding her between him and the wall, the other was now cupping her cheek as he continued his exploits on her neck. The feeling of warmth grew as his ministrations dipped lower. He then lifted her up causing her to let out a squeak. His leg then moved between her and she flushed at the feeling of his burning skin through her shorts at her center. _I should not want this_ , the thought floated in the back of her mind but her body wanted to do nothing but ignore it. The hand that Th'vk had at her waist rose to her breast as his head bent lower taste her chest. Her back arched to him.

 _Daisy! You have to stop this!_

It was only her mental strength that allowed her to start protesting. "Th'vk, we can't. . . I'm not ready." She panted and tried to push him away at the shoulders.

Underneath her hands she felt his muscles flex, every rippling cord. Slowly, so very slowly that she almost just pulled him back, he stepped away. He lowered her and put his hands on the wall, just above her head. She could see that he was restraining himself, visibly the muscles were twitching. "Go."

Not even questioning she left the room. Almost in a run she made it to the cafeteria, absently grabbing a meal and sitting where Jennifer and Natalie were, away from the other people.

Once she was seated she looked up to see the questioning glances of her friends.

"What?" She inquired as she bit into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Natalie shared a look with Jennifer and then they returned their attention to Daisy.

"Oh, you know, nothing out of the usual except that as soon as the doors opened all of the Predators in the room turned to stare at you and haven't stopped." Natalie spoke in faux nonchalance.

Daisy turned around and studied the room. True to Natalie's word, Daisy was being stared at intently by the aliens.

"Not only that, but your messy hair and disheveled clothes are. . . well, let's just say that they're sending a certain message that I'm not sure you want to broadcast." Natalie continued.

Daisy tried to comb her hair with her fingers but gave up when the knots became too much. Her clothing was much easier to fix, the top having been so low that a nip-slip would have not been surprising. Daisy looked up to her friends, finding the courage to see their inquisitive glances directed at her as they ate.

"Just ask, the silence is a lot worse." Daisy finally sighed, pushing her plate away and giving her full attention to Jennifer and Natalie.

Jennifer cleared her throat in embarrassment, "So, your appearance when you walked in. . .You can explain why you were so. . . out so sorts."

Daisy tried her best not to let her face heat when she thought about what had occurred between Th'vk and her. "I asked Th'vk about going on the hunting trip with him an-"

"-He didn't rough you up, did he?" Natalie interrupted in concern.

"No!" Daisy shook her head. "In fact, it was kind of the exact opposite of being angry." She lowered her head in shame. "We . . . he and I. . . Ugh!" She threw her face into her hands. "I may have flirted with him to get him to agree and said 'flirting' may have led to a make-out session of sorts." She quickly spurted out the explanation in a rip-off the band-aid fashion.

When she was met with no reply and the silence felt to heavy she lifted her face to see the absolutely stunned faces of her friends. They could have passed as victims of Medusa.

Natalie was the first to speak, "Did you guys. . . go all the way?"

"No, it was just," she cringed as she spoke, "heavy petting." She chose to leave out the tongue for the benefit of all.

Jennifer's eyebrows creased, "Were you able to get him to accept?"

"Well, I would hope he did. That was high-end bribery!" Natalie exclaimed before she turned to study Daisy, "He did say 'yes', didn't he?"

When Daisy nodded the other two women released sighs of relief.

A new silence, one of contemplation, filled the air around them.

"Was it good?" Jennifer probed surprising Daisy.

It took her a moment to respond but she did so honestly, "Yes." She paused before continuing, "But, I am still going through with the plan."

Jennifer and Natalie nodded their heads.

After the meal Daisy wondered about the ship instead of going to the room. She didn't want to face Th'vk so soon after the incident. It was driving her crazy to think that she had enjoyed it. He was an alien. He had mandibles instead of lips. He was incredibly tall. _His muscles are divine though_ , she started to think _. And that tongue had been so warm and strong when it worked on my neck. . . Pull it together!_ She snapped at herself. _He took me away from my family, friends, from my home. I should not – I cannot let myself think of him as more than my jailer, no matter the bargain we made_.

Somehow while wondering absentmindedly she had made it back to their private quarters. She took a deep breath and walked inside. He wasn't there. The news sent simultaneous ripples of relief and disappointment. She paced over to Jax and kissed his forehead, then continued to do so to HoneyBear and Ed. They each took their turns with her. Daisy felt more of her stress leave as she continued to pour attention on her three children. She wasn't sure when but at some point she had relaxed so much that she had fallen asleep, neither did she remember when she made it to bed.

Jennifer looked across the room to Atok, as he worked diligently on the computer system in his lab. She anxiously picked at her nails as she waited for his response. Her eyes closed and she prayed that the results would be positive. Some seconds, that felt like minutes ticked by. Meanwhile he worked she continued her exploration of his workplace, not that she hadn't seen everything dozens of times by now, but it kept her from being inconsolably bored. She had at one time hoped to become a veterinarian and such a room (though perhaps smaller) would have been how her work space would have resembled. Her eyes scan by containment jars that hold fragments that eerily reminded of her of a horror movie or an exhibit from a freak show. Next, her hands glided over the alien technology present in the room as she tried (again) to the best of her abilities to figure how it worked. Though Atok had promised to instruct her in the operating the machinery, she wasn't sure if that would happen before she left.

Turning her head, she studied her mate. There was a small pit in her stomach and she chewed on her bottom lip. _He has been so nice. An absolute gentlemen_. Then he turned around and captured her eyes and she immediately stopped nibbling on her lip. Her heart rate increased as she awaited his analysis.

"It is my belief that your femur has completely healed. You should now feel no pain when you do rigorous activities that require that bone."

A wave of relief hit her with so much force that she was forced sit down. Wide-eyed she gazed at him, "I-I… I am really so grateful." A smile bloomed on her face and she stood energetically. "It's so freaking amazing! I didn't know it wasn't going to work – not that I didn't have faith that you would try your best – but after having gone to so many therapy sessions and surgeries on Earth and none of them working to even really erase the pain . . . I just am so dumbfounded that you were able to fix me." She finished as she ran out of air, and quickly inhaled.

Atok rose and bowed his head toward her. "It was my honor to be able to assist you. And, I do not believe that you required 'fixing', but rather healing." His gaze was soft on her and she couldn't help a small blush that crept into her cheeks, her eyes shifting away from him. "As your doctor, I recommend you slowly increase your exercise regiment, it would not do to reverse our work now."

Jennifer nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course." She tried not to smile at his use of the word 'our', but only partially succeeded.

When they fell into a silence he was the one to enter a new conversation. "How are you friends?"

His question took her by surprise. "Oh, we're – they're fine! Couldn't be better!" Her heart was beating faster than a humimgbird and she knew she was anything but calm. Trying to mediate her tumble, "Daisy is looking forward on going on the hunting trip with her mate. Natalie is always talking about the wirework of the ship, you know, the things that Pol'v teachers her."

Jennifer tucked some hair behind her ear in agitation. Why was she so clumsy sometimes? _Way to almost blow it_ , she thought bitterly to herself. The others would have probably cringed as much as she had internally at her near faux pas.

Atok stared at her silently, which caused her anxiety levels to rise. "Are you alright? I am noticing that your blood levels seems to be rising."

"Oh, um. I just don't feel comfortable being stared at." She nervously crossed her arms and turned away.

She heard a humming sound come from his direction. It was something she had heard before, on the day they has stood alone in their room for the first time. She had been terrified then, extremely so, yet when that noise had escaped him it was soothing, just as it is now. Her muscles noticeably loosened and she was able to turn to him again. She noticed that he was staring very intently at her. His perfect Greek-sculpture body stood absolutely still, at least to her naked eye. How was he creating that noise and why was it having such an effect on her? Ever the curious mind she was had her wanting to find out, however, the more placid side of her won and instead she stood taking in the calming effects of the purr.

Though she would never admit it out-loud she was more than slightly disappointed when he stopped. "Thank you." Jennifer did not withhold a smile.

Atok nodded, "It is my duty as your mate. If you are not pleased it would not be fair. The two must be well together."

While she was grateful for his care she couldn't help but pick out one word, 'fair'. It hadn't been fair when she and so many other women had been taken from their homes. She frowned.

"Have I misspoken?" He questioned and took a step closer.

For a second she deliberated asking, but then she couldn't hold it in. "How anything fair when I, we, so many of us were taking from our homes? You speak of fairness so easily, that I am unsure if it translates. How is it fair when people are uprooted and taken to be sex-slaves for another people, alien or not? To me that isn't fair." Her face had become red from her short rant and she knew she should have been scared, but she wasn't. She had said what needed to be said.

She had courage.

She also had the unbearable silence that came with it.

To her anything would have been better than the silence. It was driving her mad.

Until he finally spoke.

"When a race faces extinction, it is often faced with difficult choices to make. We had to make the choice of finding viable partners to reproduce with after a virus eliminated more than half of our female population. It took time for my people to come to a decision on which other being would make suitable mates. Earth became an apparent choice for its long history of surprising us with its strength. You humans show a resilience that still astounds us for beings that have yet to manage space travel, past your solar system."

Jennifer shook her head, "Extinction or no, it's still not fair."

"No, I suppose not. But, neither was it fair that so many of my peoples' females perished. They were friends, mothers, sisters, and beings with lives. Fairness is not kind nor is it always present. We have done our best to take care of your needs, to try to make your living here the best. Our honor demands it."

"I had my own life! I was almost done with vet school! I had aspirations, and small things that I just enjoyed. How can your honor let you take that away from me, from anyone?" Her eyes had become red and vision blurry.

He stood stonily in front of her. She knew she was taunting him farther than she probably should but he seemed capable of hearing her out so she took the opportunity to express her frustration and sadness. "Didn't it occur to you that maybe slowly your race would recuperate? That it wasn't necessary to kidnap millions of women?"

Atok sighed heavily. "This virus – not a virus really, it's more of a genetic disease. We do not yet have sufficient information on it other than that and there are still females dying. That is why we have resorted to this. It was a greatly protested decision but when the stake of our race's existence became apparent it was accepted, begrudgingly.

She felt exhausted, completely and utterly exhausted. Closing her eyes Jennifer shook her head weakly. "I – I am just going to go to out. I need space right now." She left without looking at him.

Daisy shook with excitement as she stood at the entrance of the smaller vessel, the one they would be taking for their voyage for 'the hunt'. Her three fur babies stood next to Jennifer who had sworn to take the best possible care of them. Daisy trusted her; after all she had been training to be a vet. Daisy knew this was it. This outing was going to be prime time to get the information she needed, and even if guilt ate away at her she would do it. Th'vk had carried that bag packed with her stuff, and there was something to be said about him looking stylish with a fluffy bag on his person. Putting that aside she waved a last goodbye to both her friends and entered the ship with Th'vk.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know I said I was going to update faster. . . I don't really have an excuse except that I started going to University and it's pretty much whipping my butt. I'm pulling through, but I basically have no time to write because I would rather be sleeping after a rough day or week. I apologize, and hope that you found this chapter to be agreeable. I'm kind of iffy about it. Not my best, but I thought that I shouldn't keep you guys waiting. Anyway, how did you like my shift to a view of Jennifer's day? Like it or hate it? Tell me! Also, I would like to know if you guys would also like to get a view from Natalie. I do take your opinions, so please comment or pm!**

 _ **For those who welcomed me back with open arms, you are appreciated, and it was you who encourage me to continue.**_

 _ **For those who want to see what is gonna happen when the Great Escape goes down, to be honest even I don't know. That means we will be surprised together! Yay!**_

 _ **For those who thought that one of the girls was preggers, they aren't. None of my three main characters at least, I can't speak for the rest.**_

 _ **For any new readers: Hi, and welcome! Don't be shy to leave reviews, I adore them.**_

 _ **For those who think the girls should stay put: it's kind of human nature to want to escape when one feels trapped. So even if they seem to want to stay, there is also a part that wants to leave and these two parts are pulling at them. Plus, it wouldn't make nearly a good enough fic if they were complacent. I'm not about writing those types of stories.**_

 _ **To all of you, thank you so much for reading! I love and appreciate you all. Don't forget to review because that is my motivator for writing, basically you are all my muses.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The thrumming that came of the electrical wiring breathed new life into Natalie, it always did. She absolutely thrived on it actually. Her mind had been expanding miles compared from when she had been at university; this type of hands on experience was beyond anything she could have hoped for on Earth. It certainly didn't hurt that her instructor, Pol'v, had a hot bod. Of course, that is something she would never say out loud, her pride would never allow it. She gave him her complete attention as he reviewed the layout of the wiring and why it was efficient.

"Was I clear? Any questions?" He turned to look at her with those obsidian eyes and she melted a little inside.

She cleared her thought then answered, "Uh, yeah, this electrical conduit, wouldn't it be better if it was placed here." Her hand trailed along the wire and stopped when it reached her desired spot.

His head tilted. "Explain."

Natalie smirked, "Well, It seems to me that since you have a power converter here, there is a surge of energy taking place, as such the electrical conduit would be better served controlling the surge as close to the source as possible – not too close, mind you. Not to mention you guys don't even seem to have any circuit breakers – talk about a hazard waiting to happen." When he remained she continued, "I also recommend that the conduit be made out of flexible plastic or metal to avoid damage to the wires when they are moved." She placed her hands on her hips feeling very proud of herself. It was very much of a power pose.

"We do not use circuit breakers; there is no need for them. There are more than enough inspections placed on the wiring that they are not required. And, it is the duty of those in charge of the engineering to ensure such failures do not occur. But, I will concede to your other point. I will appoint Dahdtoudi to handle it." He gave a nod, which Natalie took as a show of respect for her opinion. Natalie wasn't one to blush but she found it extremely gratifying that he took her opinion seriously and respected it, more than she could say with other males she knew when she interned, so she allowed a slight flush appear on her cheeks.

He trilled showing he saw it.

She turned around and started toward the mess hall for lunch, "You saw nothing!"

Natalie could have sworn that he was laughing but refused to cave in and look at him.

In the mess hall, Jennifer was munching thoughtfully on carrots when Natalie sat across from her.

"What's got you so held up?" Natalie questioned as she started to eat some of her steamed corn.

Jennifer gave a shrug, "I'm just conflicted." Her brows bunched and she sighed. "I want to go through with this but there's a voice in the back of my head screaming for us not too, that something will go terribly wrong."

Natalie put down her spoon and gazed at her friend. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy. We know that anything could go wrong, and if that happens we'll probably be done for. But, we all agreed that this is what we want. It makes us feel like we have a chance to see loved ones again - and that is a chance I think we are all willing to take."

Jennifer gave a smile. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." Then she had a bemused look on her face. "How do you think Daisy is? It's been a day – a lot can happen in a day."

"True, but they are gonna be gone up to two weeks. I think whatever is happening will take a while. Getting what she needs probably isn't going to be easy." Natalie responded.

Jennifer giggled, "Not if she uses (I think you said) 'high end bribery' to get it."

The both of them struggled to contain their laughter as to not draw attention.

Their good mood was interrupted at the entrance of Bailey and her two cronies, who upon sighting them started on a path straight for them. "Well, well. Look who's here. Where is the third Musketeer?" Bailey spoke as she placed her hands on her hips as she gave Natalie and Jennifer a glare.

Natalie stood up and turned to stare directly and Bailey. She was none too pleased that they all seemed to be as bitchy as before. "Nowhere you need to know. And for your information, there were actually four Musketeers, not three. You should really read more." Natalie had picked up her tray and walked away with Jennifer.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Bailey huffed as she stalked after them.

Jennifer gave her a quick glance, "Well, we are not interested in anything you have to say."

With that the two friends left the mess hall with Bailey, Carien, and Marry gawking after them.

"I miss them." Daisy mumbled as she sat in the chair next to Th'vk as he sat piloting the ship.

He turned to her. "Your friend will take care of them. You know this or else you would not have left them in her care."

Daisy pouted (something she rarely did) and glared at him. "That doesn't mean I can't miss them."

"No, but it gives you less to worry about." He replied as he faced out the front into space.

She sighed knowing that he was right. It had barely been a day and she was itching to see her dogs. What if they needed help? They were probably missing her! What if they thought she had abandoned them!?

Th'vk trilled, "I can sense you are thinking of them."

Daisy sank lower in her seat, "I can't help it."

He gave something of a chuckle. She couldn't believe that he was actually laughing at her! She sent him a meaningful glare, when he noticed he stopped and his shoulders ceased to shake.

"They will be fine. Trust in them and your friends." He tried again to console her.

She finally relented.

Her eyes studied the way he handled the ship. She knew there was an autopilot mode, but he had explained to her that he preferred to be in control of the ship as much as possible in case any situation arose. Because of that she had been privy to see him manipulate the steering wheel (what she would label as such, though it was more of a stick) and how little movement he made to keep the ship in control. That seemed promising as there would probably be no problem when she or the other two tried to pilot it; at least that is what she hoped. She had yet to get her hands on the wheel or even asked him. Daisy didn't really know how to go about it. And, there was no way she would try to seduce him into agreeing, it just made her feel so dirty for misleading him. It would be something she would maybe, possibly, use as a last resort.

"You are bored." It wasn't a question and she found herself looking into his ruby colored orbs.

Daisy shrugged, "Kinda, but not too much."

He hummed in a pensive manner. "Would you like to try something?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "It depends on what that something is."

He trilled, "Come, please."

Daisy made her way to him and let a squeal as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. Her cheeks blazed. "Um!" She felt his warm skin underneath her and couldn't lie to herself, it felt good. "So, what is this something?"

He purred as he grabbed her hands and placed them on the steering control. The instant her flesh made contact she could feel the thrumming of the ship through her body. It was powerful, strong, and constant. Th'vk had made it seem like nothing, but it wasn't. It was like controlling a bull. His hand held hers and he made sure that they held steady.

They stayed like this for some time in a peaceful silence until she became groggy and fell asleep.

When she awoke she was in the bedroom aboard the craft. The soft furs surrounded her. She smiled at the knowledge that Th'vk must have brought her there at one point after she had fallen asleep. After using the restroom to freshen up she came back to the bedroom to find Th'vk lying on the bed. His head turned to study her as she came to lie next to him. His arm wrapped around her and drew her closer to him. His skin and warmth was enticing. One of his hands stroked her arm, soothing her. He began to purr and she closed her eyes enjoying it.

He then rolled so that he was looming over her. His eyes were boring into her eyes and there was an intensity that had her heart racing. He grew hotter and his purring got louder as he slowly lowered himself so that his mandibles rested at her neck.

Daisy waited with a coiled stomach to feel his tongue. She felt his mandibles open and his tongue flick against her skin. Her face heated and a groan escaped her open mouth. While one of his arms held himself above her the other touched her skin. His touches were feathery light but steadily grew in strength. His attentions were causing Daisy's mind to fog. And, after abstaining from touching him she gave in. The strength she felt in his arms was mouthwatering. They were taught and flexing underneath her fingertips. He lowered himself further and pressed her into the bed, but not in a harsh manner. When one of his hands fondled her breasts she arched her back and failed to restrain a moan. However, slowly his ministrations slowed and he stopped. Instead he nuzzled her with his mandibles then left.

Propping herself up with her elbows she stared quizzically as he left leaving her both confused and wanting.

The bumping of things was an unusual sound. If fact, since arriving no one had ever been so clumsy or uncoordinated. That was why Natalie found it so curious. When she uncovered her head with the blanket she was even more shocked to find that it was Pol'v who was creating the ruckus. He was leaning against a wall after knocking off a few tools from a self. He then continued making his way to the bed but wasn't able to do so without waddling.

This was something that normally Natalie would have found hilarious, but first she was worried. "Are you okay?" She sat up to get a better look at him. He didn't appear to have any wounds. Nothing seemed to give an answer about why he was being so uncoordinated.

He nodded overzealously. "Yes!"

Natalie squinted her eyes at him. "No. You are not."

He plopped himself on the bed so heavily that she might have been in the air for a split second. His turned to give her his full attention. "I am intoxicated. Drunk. I am otherwise fine." He held his head. "I performed . . . a dare and drank too much." He swayed slightly even while sitting. "Would you retrieve something from that drawer? It is a silver tube with a white tip."

She rose and complied, handing it to him. When he stabbed himself with it her eyes went wide and immediately reached to pull it away from him. "What are you doing?!"

He pulled ejected it and the sighed in relief, "It's medicine. I don't want to be hungover tomorrow."

Natalie's eyebrows rose. "So that's basically an anti-hangover injection."

"Yeah." He nodded as he lay next to her, still intoxicated for the moment.

"So, what does a drunken Yautja usually do?" Her head rested in her hand as she studied him while also secretly admiring his body.

He studied her in return. "Have sex."

His blunt statement had her eyes widening in shock.

"Or we sleep."

Something clicked in her head and she huffed, "You're just trying to get me to stop asking you questions, aren't you!"

This time she knew he was laughing, it was weird and sounded like a chainsaw but she liked it.

"I knew I couldn't pull anything over you, you're too smart for that."

Natalie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Goodnight then."

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to have a quick update after the 2016 (U.S.) Election. I have been rather depressed and lacked a motivation to do anything. I have fallen a little behind on my school work, but I am now trying now to get past my state of depression. I realize that there are other people feeling the same as me. I figure that we all need a little cheering up so I wrote this chapter with a lighthearted tone. I hope this brightens your day, even if you aren't sad about the election. We all need a little happiness in our lives.**

 _ **To those who liked the other povs, I hope you found my journey into Natalie's life satisfactory.**_

 _ **To those who are admiring the Predators, Same! I am falling in love with all of them…HELP! Tell me who your favorite is so far, I really want to know!**_

 _ **To those who enjoyed the steamy bits, did you like the steamy bit this chapter?**_

 _ **To those who like the fact that these women have different body types, I did this with a purpose because I feel that too often there is only one type of body in stories, so this was me trying to show body positivity.**_

 _ **To those who encourage me to write, thank you and you are very much appreciated.**_

 _ **To all of you, you are not alone and I look forward to hearing more from you.**_


End file.
